


Cuncta timemus amantes

by nattiecake08



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Swearing, Various period-typical homophobic slurs, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiecake08/pseuds/nattiecake08
Summary: A gang of youths attack Leonard and Daniel one morning. The Vicarage family are there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Leonard Finch/Daniel Marlowe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. And in a moment, everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> 'cuncta timemus amantes' is a quote from my beloved Ovid (repeated throughout the Metamorphoses), and translates as 'we lovers fear everything', perfectly capturing how opening our hearts to love makes us fragile creatures. 
> 
> Trigger warnings in the tags.

It was a promising July morning, sun rising steadily in the unblemished blue sky. They were walking from Daniel’s cottage, Leonard heading back to the vicarage and Daniel into town to buy some dark room supplies. The previous night’s pleasures hung around them like a heavy cloud, shrouding them in a blissful drunken haze.

They chatted amiably about inconsequential things; Daniel was taking Ivy’s class photos the next day, Dickens had got muddy paw prints on the new kitchen rug Mrs C had bought.

They drew to a stop as their paths separated. It was still early, and they had each surveyed the area keenly to ensure no-one was around. Daniel took Leonard’s hand in his briefly and squeezed it goodbye.

“See you tomorrow afternoon, darling.” Leonard murmured. They drew apart and turned to go their separate ways when they heard something that made them stop still and their blood run cold.

A mocking cat call, followed by some vulgar jeers.

“Shit!” Daniel muttered under his breath as four youths emerged from behind a tree. Outnumbered and with nowhere to run. They had been so careful, had learned to always be acutely aware of their surroundings. Leonard realised later that the lads must have followed them, watching and waiting for them to do something, _anything,_ to give them an excuse to attack.

“Hello bum-boys!” one of the smaller, spotty lads called.

Leonard and Daniel both straightened, preparing for fight or flight. Daniel shifted slightly, taking a step forward to come between the group and Leonard.

A bigger, more brutish lad came next, “Dirty fucking queers!” He sneered, voice dripping with poison.

Leonard tilted his chin slightly. “Let us pass please,” he said, working to keep the tremor out of his voice.

“Well if it isn’t the perverted priest,” a third piped up. “Maybe we should teach him a lesson or two about what happens to degenerates?” He said stepping towards Leonard.

“Don’t you _fucking_ touch him!” Daniel growled, lunging for the bulky young man.

“Ooh, this one thinks he’s a proper man,” the weediest kid tainted as they jumped out the way.

The final youth, clearly the ring-leader, raised his hand to stop the group retaliating. “Wait - it’s probably best not to rough up a man of God... but we can make him watch his buggerer getting it!” He said with a twisted smile.

“Leonard run!” Daniel shouted.

“I’m not leaving you!” Leonard replied, and then two of the boys had grabbed his arms, holding him back and making him face Daniel.

The larger two approached Daniel, who stiffened in preparation. What followed was a blur for Leonard. Fists were flying so fast, landing all over Daniel’s body, continuing even after he had sunk to the ground.

Leonard fought in vain against the hands restraining him, screaming for help, but no one came. He couldn’t see much through the tears swimming in his eyes, couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears, didn’t know how much time had passed.

Then Daniel was being kicked - in the stomach, the chest, the groin. He hardly made a sound. His head bounced off a rock on the ground, and he stopped moving.

The boys halted. “Shit!” the ring leader hissed. “Let’s get out of here!” The two holding Leonard released him and they sprinted away.

Leonard stood immobile for a painful second then was on the ground, cradling Daniel’s upper body in his arms. His shaking hands hovered over his face. Daniel’s eyes were swollen shut, lip split and bleeding. Most worrying of all was the cut at his temple where he’d fallen against the stone, which had started to sluggishly ooze thick scarlet.

“Daniel, Dan, wake up. Come on, wake up for me love, please.” There was no response.

With that, Leonard’s instincts kicked in. He hoisted Daniel up, arms looped through his armpits, and dragged him out of the shrubbery. He scurried backwards, pulling them towards the vicarage. He laid Daniel down on the grass and burst screaming through the door, begging for help.

There was something in the tone of his voice Mrs C had never heard before. She dropped the plate she was drying in shock and it crashed loudly to the floor.

“Daniel’s been attacked - Call an ambulance and then call Geordie!” Will shouted as he followed Leonard outside, Dickens racing behind him.

When Mrs C had finished on the telephone, she rushed outside to find Leonard wretching painfully, dry heaving into the bushes, having already emptied his stomach. She hesitated, then wrapped her arm around him, rubbing his back.

Leonard straightened, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in an uncharacteristically messy motion. Mrs C started when she saw the crimson smear across his cheek, before realising it must be Daniel’s blood. Leonard’s clothes were torn, sleeves nearly ripped off from straining so hard against his captors.

Dickens whimpered pitifully, tail between his legs. Daniel lay battered on the ground, and Will was working on him, applying pressure to the wound on his temple. “Is he-?” Mrs C asked.

“He’s breathing.” Will replied. Leonard collapsed to his knees. He pressed a kiss to Daniel’s forehead and grasped his hand, bringing it up to his own chest. With his other hand he worked his way through Daniel’s shirt to feel the reassuring heartbeat for himself.

“Where’s the ambulance?” He cried, hysteria rising. “Why isn’t he waking up?!”

“They’re on their way,” Mrs C said shakily.

“I think he’s concussed,” Will explained, trying to keep his voice calm for Leonard’s sake. Dickens nudged Daniel’s hip with his nose in vain. 

“What if he’s got internal bleeding? He could die before they get him to hospital!” Leonard shrieked. 

The morning breeze offered no answers, but after a few agonising minutes it carried the sirens’ relieving song.

“He’ll be just fine darling, you’ll see,” Mrs C said, bending down beside him and helping him to his feet, quickly hiding any hurt from her face as he shrugged her off.

Everything that followed was a blur for Leonard. Will helped the ambulance driver get Daniel onto a stretcher and into the van, while the female paramedic asked Leonard too many questions and worked quickly connecting Daniel to a myriad of tubes and an oxygen mask.

“Do you want to come in the ambulance?” the nurse asked Leonard.

“Yes, yes I’m his – friend”. Leonard clambered into the ambulance and sat next to his boyfriend, knotting his hands together anxiously to stop him from holding Daniel’s.

“We’ll meet you at Addenbrookes,” Will shouted after him as the doors slammed shut.

"Please God let him survive," Mrs C murmured, "Or we'll lose the both of them". 


	2. Halcyon days and hospital rooms

Will and Mrs C burst into the intensive care waiting room where Leonard paced frenzied, white as a sheet.

“Any news?” Will asked.

Leonard shook his head, arms wrapped tightly around himself. “They’re still examining him.”

“Can I get you anything?” Mrs C offered.

“No, thank you,” Leonard said a little tersely and Mrs C nodded sadly. Will glanced between the pair with concern.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright, Leonard,” Mrs C tried again.

Leonard turned back to face her and snapped, voice cold and eyes narrowed, “Don’t pretend that’s what you want. You’d be glad for Daniel to be out the picture – I’m sure you think we deserved it!”

Mrs C flinched, recoiling like she had been slapped. Will winced as she turned and rushed out of the waiting room with a sob.

Leonard’s eyes widened in horror when the magnitude of his words sunk in, hand clasped to his mouth in regret.

“Go after her,” Will said. “I’ll fetch you if there’s any update.”

Leonard ran outside to find Mrs C sat on a bench, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

“I’m sorry,” he said weakly.

Mrs C nodded, staring out at the little courtyard.

“I didn’t mean it, truly I didn’t. It was a wicked and cruel thing to say,” Leonard continued.

“You’re in shock. Besides, I’m sure I deserved it,” Mrs C murmured.

“No, and I shouldn’t take this out on you.” Leonard said firmly. “I suppose I was just angry, that I lost any precious time with Daniel because of you. But I lost just as much time myself by being a coward. To think that I might not get another…” he trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I’ve waited my whole life for him, for this love. If I lose him-“ Leonard’s face crumpled and his knees gave way.

“Oh love,” Mrs C cooed, kneeling next to Leonard and wrapping him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her shoulder to stifle his body-wracking sobs.

“He’s my b-best friend,” he choked.

“I know. Daniel loves you very much, he’ll be fighting his way back to you right now, I’ll bet.” Mrs C said, eliciting the tiniest hint of a smile.

Leonard scrubbed desperately at his face. “Will you stay with me?” he asked tentatively.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Mrs C replied, squeezing his hands and helping him to his feet.

“Everyone okay?” Will asked carefully when they returned. They both nodded and he smiled in relief. “No-one has-“

“Daniel Marlowe?” a doctor called out.

“Yes?” Leonard squeaked.

“Are you family?” he asked.

“Friends,” Leonard replied and the doctor nodded.

“I’m Dr Andrews. I’m pleased to say that Mr Marlowe got off rather lightly. We believe he has a concussion and two broken ribs. Besides that, it’s mostly external cuts and some nasty bruises. We’re stitching up the worst of them now,” the doctor explained.

“So he hasn’t got brain damage? Why wouldn’t he wake up? Is he going to be alright?” Leonard asked in confusion.

“As far as we can tell there is no bleed on the brain. He was unconscious from the concussion, and we’ve put him on a morphine drip for the pain so he should be out for a couple more hours.” Dr Andrews continued.

“We’ll keep him in for observation for a night or two, just in case there’s any internal bleeds or damage we’re not aware of. Luckily it seems they missed his vital organs.”

“-but his face…” Leonard started.

“His eyes have been bruised but we don’t believe there’s been any sight loss. And his nose hasn’t been fractured. That nasty cut on his temple will leave a scar, though. He’ll be shocked when he sees himself, so prepare him for that. The ribs will take about 6 weeks to heal, so he’ll have to rest up. The biggest hurdle will be the psychological trauma I suspect.” Dr Andrews finished.

Leonard lightened visibly. “Thank you, doctor. Can we see him?”

“Yes, Nurse Barbara will take you up.” A pretty young nurse walked over, gesturing them to follow. Mrs C guided Leonard’s shaky steps, hand on his elbow.

“Thank you again doctor,” Will smiled.

Nurse Barbara paused outside the room. “Inspector Keating has been in touch and asked that we put Daniel in a private room,” she said warmly. “I’ll give you some time,”.

Leonard sucked in a breath and ducked into the room.

Daniel lay still under the pale blue blankets. He could almost be sleeping peacefully, were it not for the state of him. Dark bruises peppered his face and any visible skin, stark against the starched bed linen. The swelling had developed so as to make him almost unrecognisable, hair an irreparable mess – _Daniel would hate that,_ Leonard thought to himself. His cuts were cleaned and stitched or dressed, wrist connected to a morphine line.

Leonard bent to kiss his forehead carefully. He took Daniel’s free hand and sat, studying the reassuring rise and fall of his chest.

“Bloody hell,” Will cursed under his breath as he entered, Mrs C not voicing her usual reproach to such language.

“Who could raise such monsters?” Mrs C wondered to herself.

“Oh goodness, that reminds me,” Leonard wailed. “I haven’t even called his mother and sister yet. But they’re in the South of France this week and I have no way of contacting them,” he worried his bottom lip.

“Daniel can ring them tomorrow,” Will said.

Geordie burst in at that moment, face blanching as he saw Daniel. “How is he?”

“Two broken ribs, a concussion, cuts and bruises,” Mrs C recounted. Geordie nodded grimly.

“Leonard, are you ready to give your witness statement?”

Leonard looked up in alarm, grip tightening on Daniel’s hand.

“We’ll be as quick as we can,” Geordie promised.

“Go love,” Mrs C said, “Will and I will stay with Daniel.”

Leonard’s shoulders slumped in resignation and he nodded, following Geordie with one last forlorn glance at his broken boyfriend.

Larry placed a glass of water in front of Leonard, smiling sympathetically.

“Just start from the beginning, Leonard.” Geordie said calmly. “Take your time.”

Leonard swallowed, looking down carefully at his lap.

“Leonard,” Geordie said again, levelling his gaze until he caught Leonard’s eye. “You and Daniel are the victims here. You want to catch the bastards that put Daniel in that hospital bed, right?”

“Of course,” Leonard said quietly.

“Then tell us everything”, Geordie said.

And so Leonard recounted the morning’s events. “We were just… saying goodbye… when the boys came out from behind a clump of trees and started harassing us.”

“Any idea what their motive was?” Geordie asked.

Leonard eyed him incredulously, then glanced anxiously towards Larry who was scribbling notes obliviously.

“Well, I wouldn’t presume to…” Leonard stammered.

Geordie raised an eyebrow. “You can trust me, you know,” he said softly.

Leonard closed his eyes. “I’m not sure how long they followed us, but if they saw us leaving Daniel’s cottage, I suppose they guessed that we…” He gulped. “Daniel held my hand briefly before we were turning to go,” he said quickly before he lost his bottle. “They were too far away to have heard what I said in return, but that must have been enough for them,” he finished sadly.

He reluctantly raised his gaze to eye the men opposite him carefully, but saw no judgement on Larry’s face. Geordie just sighed and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. “Go on,” he encouraged.

Leonard recounted the attack as fastidiously as he could, before providing descriptions of the men.

“It might help to identify them if they have any injuries. Did either of you manage to get a punch in?” Geordie asked.

“Daniel tried but they were too quick. He was trying to protect me.” Leonard replied. “ _I_ didn’t bloody _d_ _o_ anything,” he scowled in self-recrimination.

“Leonard, you were outnumbered two to one. You _couldn’t_ have done anything,” Geordie told him.

“Daniel wouldn’t have wanted you both to get hurt,” Larry said kindly, earning an approving look from Geordie.

“Please, Geordie, I’ve told you everything now, honestly.” Leonard pleaded.

“Okay,” Geordie sighed, scraping back his chair. “We’ll need talk to Daniel when he wakes up but first we’ll head down to the station to file the report. If you remember anything else, just call me.”

Before they left the room, he paused, then pulled Leonard into a rough hug. “I promise you, Leonard, we will get them. No one messes with our family,” he said resolutely.

“Leonard, you look exhausted, why don’t you go get some air or something to eat from the cafeteria?” Will asked.

“I’m not leaving him again,” Leonard said firmly, eyes not flicking from their careful watch over Daniel.

“I’ll get us all some tea, and some ginger biscuits to settle your stomach,” Mrs C said.

“Do you want me to pray with you?” Will offered.

“I don’t really feel like praying right now,” Leonard snapped. “In fact,” he said, struggling with his dog collar before throwing it to the ground, “This is how I feel!”

Will picked it up without a word.

Leonard sighed. “Look, I do appreciate what you’re trying to do, Will. I’d really like it if you would pray for Daniel. But I don’t feel like talking to God myself right now. Once again we are being punished – “

“No,” Will interjected.

“Or was it just Daniel, punished for being an atheist?!” Leonard continued bitterly.

“This is not a punishment from God, Leonard. Awful things happen, but he does not send us more than we can handle,” Will said.

“Well I can’t handle this!” Leonard shouted, gesturing to his unconscious lover. An uncomfortable silence settled over them.

“Please, just give me a moment alone,” Leonard said again, quietly this time, voice laced with exhaustion and sorrow.

“Of course,” Will nodded.

“In fact, could you do me a favour please?” Leonard asked.

“Anything,” Will promised.

“Could you get Daniel and I a change of clothes and some toiletries from the vicarage please? Daniel keeps some things in the second drawer of my dresser. And his copy of Midsummer Night’s Dream is on the bedside table. It’s his favourite,” Leonard said, smiling despite himself at the memory of that summer’s afternoons.

They had spent hours draped over each other on the gingham picnic blanket spread on the little patch of grass in Daniel’s back-garden that was thankfully guarded by hedgerow. Their own perfect oasis. They had lain contentedly, sharing the parts between them to read aloud, feeding each other strawberries and drinking cloudy lemonade. _Halcyon days_ , Leonard thought.

Will nodded, “I’ll be back soon” he said, still clutching the discarded dog collar.

Will shut the door carefully behind him, then stormed down the corridor, bumping into Geordie as he rounded a corner.

“Hey, hey, slow down there,” Geordie said.

“It’s not fair!” scowled Will.

“I know,” Geordie said.

“They didn’t do anything wrong!” Will shouted, clenched fist pounding the wall.

“I know,” Geordie said again, holding his hands up in appeasement. “We’ll get the cowardly little fuckers, okay?”

Will huffed out a breath, resting his forehead against the wall in defeat.

“Need a lift?” Geordie asked. “I’ve got what I can for now, I’ll head back to the station and get some arses in gear.”

“Fine, I need to fetch some things for Leonard.” Will replied grimly. “And then I’m going to bloody well help you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't hurt our lovely Daniel too much! I was more interested in exploring the character interactions in the aftermath and the emotional fallout. Hope everyone is staying as safe and as happy as can be in lockdown! xxx


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wakes up and conversations are had.

Leonard sat steadfastly by Daniel’s bedside over the following hours. He drank the odd cup of tea to appease Mrs C, and asked her if Jack could bring some bunches of sweet peas when he came to pick her up that night. _They’re Daniel’s favourite_ , Leonard had told her, _and his birth flower._

He largely ignored the trickle of people coming and going; Will with supplies, Nurse Barbara running vitals checks. _It was thoughtful of Geordie to have gotten them a private room away from prying eyes_ , he supposed. It was nice to know they weren’t completely alone and they had friends that cared about them. _Still, if he hadn’t been such a **pansy** Daniel wouldn’t be in this state. _As if she could read his mind, Mrs C had told Leonard he mustn’t blame himself. _Easier said than done._

Leonard was stirred from his self-recrimination by a movement beside him. Daniel’s hand twitched, and his eyelashes fluttered. “Daniel?” he jumped out of the uncomfortable chair which clattered backwards. “It’s okay, you’re safe.” He gripped Daniel’s hand to his chest, only letting go when his calls for Nurse Barbara were finally answered.

She assured him that Daniel was coming around fine, adjusted his drip and left them in peace.

Leonard carefully stroked Daniel’s matted hair off his forehead. He squinted his swollen eyes open, with a look of panic that made Leonard’s stomach churn uncomfortably. “Where ‘m I?” he croaked. “You’re in hospital, honey,” Leonard soothed, peppering kisses to Daniel’s knuckles. Daniel’s eyes finally focused on his trembling boyfriend. “Leonard?”

“I’m right here,” Leonard said, relief coursing through him. He bent over to gently kiss Daniel on an unbruised patch of forehead. “You’re going to be just fine, darling. And I’m going to be right here with you,” he smiled a wobbly smile and quickly dashed away tears. _He couldn’t let Daniel see him upset, it would just panic him more._

“Wha-“ Daniel let out a painful sounding hack of a cough and Leonard carefully helped him take a sip of water. “What happened?” he tried again.

“We got attacked,” Leonard said simply. Best to spare him the details if he couldn’t remember. “Do you remember?” he prodded slowly.

“They were coming towards us and then… nothing,” Daniel sighed, shaking his head. _That was some small mercy,_ Leonard thought _. He wished he could forget._

“It’s okay,” Leonard reassured him, stroking his cheek. “The doctors reckon your memory may come back in time. I gave Geordie a proper description and he’s on the case,” he tried to sound in control, valiantly fought to keep his voice from shaking.

“Oh god,” Daniel said, trying to get up. “Are you okay Len?”

“I’m fine, Daniel. They didn’t touch me.” Leonard said, a hand at his chest.

Daniel fell back against the pillows, eyes shut.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but I’m so tired”, Daniel mumbled.

“They’ve got you on the good pain medication. Just rest, love. I’m not going anywhere.” Leonard urged, grateful that Daniel couldn’t see the state he was in, whole body shaking with repressed sobs.

Still, he must have felt the shudders through their entwined fingers, and opened his eyes with concern.

“Oh, c’mere, sweetheart,” Daniel croaked, and Leonard embraced him gingerly, tears falling thickly onto the starched hospital pillow.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he mumbled.

“It’s going to take more than that to get rid of me,” Daniel managed wryly, patting Leonard’s back weakly. “I won’t ever leave you, Leonard.”

“Why would someone want to attack them?” Larry wondered aloud, back at the police station.

“Why do you think? Because they’re filthy ponces!” DC Johnson guffawed. “A bit of poof-bashing isn’t a crime in my book.”

And then Geordie was there, hand tangled in Johnson’s collar, face an inch away from his.

“Last time I checked, I decide what’s a crime around here,” he spat. “If you think two people minding their own business, not doing anyone any harm, deserve to be beaten to within an inch of their lives…”

“Look Guv, we know the curate’s your friend, but –“ PC Sunderland tried to placate the situation.

“Yes he is. Regardless of that, a man is in the hospital. I would be hunting down who did this whoever the victim was.” Geordie said.

“Victim!” Johnson smirked. “Not according to section 13 of the SOA. Gross indecency I think they call it?”

Geordie took a step back from the man, hands balled into angry fists. He exhaled slowly through his nose, then glared around the station. “Anyone who cannot see who the true victims are in this situation is not to touch this case. Understood?” he barked, finger pointed at Johnson.

Murmurs of “Yes, Guv,” echoed around the room.

“Another word from you and you’re out,” Geordie growled at Johnson and headed for his office.

“Guv, are we sure there _were_ any attackers?” Sunderland asked cautiously. “I mean, we’ve only got Mr Finch’s word. We’re talking about two grown men. Maybe they had a lover’s tiff?”

“He’s a priest!” Larry objected.

Geordie spun on his heel. “Don’t you dare even _think_ of accusing Leonard!”

“It’s a common line of enquiry,” DC Cole pointed out.

Geordie sighed heavily. “Come on Larry, let’s go interview Daniel and then we can get on with finding the _real_ culprits.” He stalked out of the room, Larry scrambling behind him.

“The poor man said he can’t remember anything else, leave him be!” Mrs C. scolded.

Geordie threw up his hands in defeat. “Fine, fine. Between what you recall and Leonard’s descriptions we’ve got enough to go on. You get some rest, Daniel.”

He paused, rubbing the back of his neck, as if he was debating internally with himself. Then he squeezed Daniel’s shoulder lightly. “You shouldn’t have to go through this,” he said quietly. Daniel just blinked at him.

“I’ll deal with it, okay? Don’t worry, this won’t come back on the two of you.” He studied Daniel’s face, only satisfied when the unsplit corner of his mouth twitched into a faint smile. Geordie nodded to Mrs C and ushered Larry out of the room.

“Well then,” Mrs C said simply. She proceeded to cluck around him like a mother hen, smoothing his sheets down and plumping his pillow, refilling his water glass. Daniel eyed her in semi-amusement but didn’t say anything. It was nice, being mothered like this.

When she had no more to busy herself with, Mrs C sat down carefully. The sight of Daniel’s face, lurid purples and yellows, made her stomach lurch. Her chest heaved. “I’m sorry, love,” she said earnestly. It wasn’t clear whether she was referring to the attack or her previously held stance towards him, but Daniel supposed she meant both. Their eyes locked and an unspoken conversation flowed between them.

“How’s he doing?” Daniel asked.

“I think he’s blaming himself,” Mrs C replied.

“I’ll talk to him,” he said resolutely.

“You know, since you and Leonard have been… courting… his smile meets his eyes. Thank you, for that,” a misty-eyed Mrs C murmured.

Daniel smiled at her in amazement. She had never been so explicit about their relationship, ever. He considered his response, but there was no going back now.

“We’re in love,” he simply said.

“And that’s how you’ll get through this together,” she responded, patting his knee tenderly over the blankets.

Will placed a sandwich in front of Leonard, who sat picking at the fragmented edge of the cafeteria table, eyes glazed over. “You need to eat something,” he tried gently.

“I’m not hungry,” Leonard muttered.

Will tried a different approach. “Mrs C and I have been thinking, it’s probably best if Daniel stays in the vicarage until he’s recovered.”

“No, definitely not. Daniel’s a proud man. He’ll want to be in his own space,” Leonard argued.

“But that way we can all pitch in, help look after him. You don’t have to do this by yourself, Leonard,” Will continued. “Besides… Geordie thought it would be safer for him, until those boys are found. We don’t know if they followed you from his house.”

Leonard sighed and nodded, no strength to argue. He took a few small nibbles of bread.

“I’m scared,” he whispered.

“I know,” Will said, resting his hand on Leonard’s sunken shoulder, desperately searching for some words of comfort.

“I’m so tired. Tired of hiding, tired of this ever-present fear. Lord knows Daniel’s been fighting this fight a lot longer than I have. This is my life now.” Leonard said. Will noticed with a start that Leonard was scratching unconsciously at the scars on his wrists. The sight made his blood ran cold, and the first icy tendrils of fear tickled his brain. He didn’t know how to fix this. No biblical platitudes could help him now; even Geordie putting the gang behind bars wouldn’t change the world for his friend. Maybe there was nothing he could do to help.

Then he remembered a whispered conversation he had overheard in the UL last month. He placed his hand over Leonard’s, stilling his furious nails. “Things can always get better. I have it on good authority that Winter, the director of the Fitz, has given evidence to a government committee. They’re preparing to publish a report, Leonard.” Will glanced around the cafeteria and lowered his voice. “A report suggesting that homosexual behaviour between consenting adults in private should no longer be a criminal offence.”

Leonard’s eyes widened. “Goodness,” he murmured.

“One must always have hope,” Will smiled. “To live without hope is to cease to live.”

Leonard actually allowed himself a breath of a laugh then, and it made Will’s heart soar. “It’s not fair to use Dostoevsky against me,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it's been a while since I updated. You'd think being in lockdown would allow loads of time to write but it's rather demotivating! 
> 
> The SOA DC Johnson refers to is the Sexual Offences Act 1956. Section 13 made "indecency between men" (anything short of penetration) an offence. 
> 
> Will is referring to the Wolfenden Report. It wasn't published until September of that year (1957), but I wanted to include it, so he overhears something about it at the University Library. Carl Winter was director of the Fitzwilliam Museum when he gave evidence to the committee. I imagine how much that publication would've meant to LGBT people at the time, to Leonard and Daniel. Unfortunately it took 10 years after publication for the first decriminalization laws to come into effect...
> 
> "to live without hope is to cease to live" is allegedly a Dostoevsky quote, according to le Google...
> 
> Poor Geordie, trying to balance the law. Poor Mrs C, feeling guilty. Poor Will, feeling useless. Poor Daniel, beaten and broken. And poor Leonard, scared and hopeless. 
> 
> There's shaping up to be one more chapter and an epilogue, I think. 
> 
> Much love <3 xxx


	4. That bloody Auden poem and the blackmailer’s charter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel recovers at the vicarage, and the suspects are found

The following afternoon, Daniel had been discharged and was set up in Leonard’s little room at the vicarage. Mrs C hadn’t even questioned that the camp bed she helped make up for Leonard was in the same room, albeit against the far wall.

Despite grumbling that it set a dangerous precedent, she had allowed a moping Dickens upstairs for the first time, given how out of sorts he had been. The labrador laid steadfastly by Daniel’s bedside, occasionally licking his hand or whining when he needed a reassuring scratch behind the ears.

After Mrs C had contented herself with a certain level of fussing, she made to leave them in peace. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to make knish like your mother, so you’ll have to settle for dumplings with your chicken soup,” she said in the doorway.

“Kneidlach,” Leonard corrected from his seat beside Daniel’s bed, but Daniel just smiled at her weakly, adding, “I’m sure it will be delicious, Mrs C, thank you”. She nodded before disappearing downstairs.

“You remembered,” he turned to Leonard with surprise.

“Of course I did,” Leonard replied, taking his hand carefully. In the past few months, it had transpired that Jewish food was a safe neutral topic of conversation for Daniel and Sylvia Chapman. “How are you feeling, love? You’re not due painkillers for another hour,” he fretted.

“I can manage. You should get some rest, though. I know you didn’t sleep a wink last night,” Daniel said, eyeing Leonard’s dark, sunken rims ruefully.

“I’m fine,” Leonard shrugged with a faux air of nonchalance and tried to smile.

“How do I look?” Daniel said, trying to break the tension. The doctors had advised him not to look in the mirror for a few days until the swelling had started to subside.

“Beautiful,” Leonard promised fervently. _He had never looked more beautiful than he did now, alive._ “You might get a small scar here,” he gestured to the bandage on Daniel’s temple. “But it will make you look like one of those action heroes from the flicks. Very rugged,” he smirked.

“Like Brando?” Daniel smiled knowingly, eliciting a blush from his lover. “I suppose I can live with that,” he said.

“Now, if I was ten years younger…” he started to scowl, then winced. Leonard tensed, hand hovering over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“If I was more of a bloody man,” Leonard countered, face cast down in shame.

“Hey, I won’t have that for one second,” Daniel murmured in concern, reaching for Leonard’s hand.

“I’m so sorry Daniel,” Leonard cried, a single tear collecting under his chin before falling silently.

“Leonard, darling, there was nothing you could have done. I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you,” Daniel said firmly.

“Besides, I don’t want some heavy-handed boxer. I want the sweet, silly, _wonderful man_ I love.” He glanced around the room. Bunches of perfumed sweet peas in a plethora of pastel shades covered most surfaces, and a stack of the Keating children’s ‘get well soon’ drawings that Cathy had dropped round that morning sat on the bedside table, next to his well-worn copy of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream._

“Who else would have bought out all the florists in Cambridgeshire of my favourite flowers, or spent hours reading me my favourite play as a distraction, or watched me sleep all night? Who catches all the spiders in my house, who writes me love poetry, for heavens’ sake? I have the perfect medicine right here,” he smiled gently, pulling Leonard towards him for a soft kiss on the unsplit side of his mouth.

“I love you, Leonard,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I love you too,” Leonard rasped, gingerly stroking Daniel’s less bruised cheek. “What would I do without you? All I could think of last night was that bloody Auden poem. We had it read out in two funerals the other week. He was my North, my South, my East, my West…” he trailed off, voice shaking.

“My talk and my song,” Daniel added, taking Leonard’s hand in his and squeezing it with all the strength he could muster. “Well, thank goodness I’m still here, then. Everything will be alright now, love. We have to believe that.”

“Look at the atheist teaching the priest about faith,” Leonard laughed wryly, but the tension in his shoulders lifted slightly.

He brightened after a moment as he remembered what Mrs C had told him that morning. “Mrs C and Jack have rented us a cottage in the Cotswolds for a week in early September. You’ll be fit for nice long walks by then, I expect, and it will be nice to get away from… everything.”

“How very thoughtful of them,” Daniel said, taken aback, “I can’t wait.” Leonard saw that familiar glint in his eyes, and thought that _maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay_.

And if, dog collar back around his neck, he quietly disappeared to the church that evening to give thanks to God for saving the life of his beloved, none of his loved ones said anything, but each was comforted that the road to emotional healing had begun.

“Pint,” Geordie gestured, placing two beers on the small table in front of Will.

“Cheers,” Will said, semi-impatiently. He glanced around the half-empty back room of The Eagle for inquisitive ears, before settling his expectant gaze on his friend. “Well, what’s this news then?”

“We’ve found the four lads,” Geordie sighed. “Local Cambridge scum. Two had previous convictions for assault and matched the descriptions, and it didn’t take them long to sell out their so-called mates.”

“But that’s great, isn’t it?” Will asked. “Have you charged them?”

“It’s not as easy as that, Will.” Geordie said, chin in hand, staring into his beer. “If we try to prosecute them for the assault, they’ll drop Leonard and Daniel right in it. We can’t risk them being dragged down with them.”

“No-one will believe the words of career criminals,” Will started to protest.

“What would their motive be for the attack, then?” Geordie prompted.

“They don’t need a motive, they’re thugs,” Will argued. “I don’t know, a mugging, anything!”

“You want to get Leonard and Daniel on the stand and have them be cross-examined by the defence barristers?” Geordie demanded incredulously. “Even if they don’t get charged for gross indecency, you know what the rumour mill of Grantchester is like. They’ll never work around here again.”

“So you’re going to do nothing?” Will hissed. “What if they come back Geordie, what if they hurt someone else?”

“I never said I wasn’t going to do anything. You think I don’t want to string those bastards up with my own hands? You think I want them on my streets?” Geordie said through gritted teeth.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Will said. “I just can’t bear the thought of the guys having to walk around their own town in fear,” he mused into his glass.

“Me neither. You know what we call the Sexual Offences Act on the force?” Geordie asked. Will shook his head.

“The blackmailers’ charter,” Geordie supplied ruefully. “It’s all a load of bloody bollocks." He heaved a sigh. "So, what story are they going with?”

“Daniel fell victim to a freak mugging incident,” Will replied despondently and they fell into resigned silence.

“I’ve got a plan,” Geordie mused.

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” Will questioned, eyebrow raised.

“It’s not exactly in keeping with the letter of the law. Goes against the word of your man in the sky, too.” Geordie said, draining his pint.

“Is it immoral?” Will asked.

“No – hell, I’m sure even Mrs C would approve,” Geordie smirked, leaning forward to divulge the details.

Ten days later, Frank Jones, Craig Williams, Harry Lamplin and Stephen Adams were charged with possession of heroin with intent to supply and possession of offensive weapons. The items in question were found at a hideout used by the gang. They swore blind it had nothing to do with them, that they were being set up, but faced with their previous records, no jury would fail to convict them.

They were each sentenced to twelve years in prison the following month, with a minimum of eight to be served.

There was a party held at the vicarage that very night. Leonard gave a toast, thanking Geordie knowingly for his ‘help’, Will for picking up many of his clerical duties, Mrs C for taking such good care of them, and all their friends for rallying around Daniel and himself in their time of need.

Much to everyone’s amusement, a tipsy Mrs C let the guest of honour, her “marvellous Mr Marlowe”, lead her in a dance. Leonard surveyed the scene with a ready grin, heart full with the sweet comfort of safety and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Daniel’s mother is Jewish. A knish is a fried dough snack, kneidlach are matzah ball dumplings served in chicken soup (which we all know is the best medicine). 
> 
> Leonard has repeatedly mentioned Marlon Brando as well as his love for movies more generally. In an interview, Al Weaver once said that Oliver Dimsdale looked like a young Brando – utterly adorable to think that Leonard’s boyfriend resembles his celebrity crush!
> 
> Another headcanon - Daniel is arachnophobic, and always gets Leonard to save him from the spiders (but Leonard being Leonard, won't hurt any of god's creatures and goes to great lengths to release them safely outside).
> 
> The poem referenced is W.H. Auden’s Funeral Blues. 
> 
> The Sexual Offences Act of 1956 was unfortunately frequently used to blackmail members of the LGBT community before the 1967 decriminalisation (see for example the 1961 film Victim). 
> 
> So, Geordie may have set the criminals up, but we can all agree it was for the greater good, right?!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a holiday in the Cotswolds.

“How have I ended up with a Q and a Z?” Daniel grumbled as he studied his Scrabble tiles.

“They’re the highest scoring letters,” Leonard pointed out. “Besides, you’re the one who just swooped in and added an S to my ‘decamp’,” he objected with a faux pout.

“It’s not my fault if I want to take advantage of my erudite sweetheart’s verbosity,” Daniel smirked.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Daniel,” Leonard laughed. His eyes wandered around the romantic garden of their little holiday cottage.

The final blooms of the white roses clung to their trellis, blue delphiniums lined the borders and night jasmine perfumed the balmy September evening air. The stream babbled under the apple trees as wood pigeons cooed somewhere nearby.

He closed his eyes, reaching across the little white filigree table for Daniel’s hand. They sat on the patio under the hanging baskets of begonias, outdoor lamp illuminating the game board as dusk’s blanket began to shroud the sky. 

“Darling this place is a lover’s oasis…” Leonard sang quietly, “… where flowers pretty caress the streams, cosy to hide in, to love side-by-side in…”

Daniel raised his hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I wish we could stay here forever,” he murmured. “But we’d miss Dickens too much to elope, wouldn’t we?”

They had three days left in their Cotswolds idyll. Today’s itinerary had featured the Westonbirt arboretum, the trees just starting to don their autumnal regalia in tawny and russet tones, and cream tea in the quaint riverside village of Castle Combe. The plan for tomorrow was exploring the antiques market and grand church of Cirencester.

Rain was forecast for the weekend, but the lovers had had their fill of picturesque villages and were quite content to stay cocooned by the log fire in each other’s arms, protected from the lashing drops and prying eyes of the outside world alike.

Leonard steeled himself with a gulp of cloudy cider for courage, before turning his tile rack around for Daniel to see.

“Rings,” Daniel read inquisitively. 

Leonard reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet pouch and handing it to his boyfriend.

Daniel carefully pulled out two identical silver bands, etched with swirling tendrils.

“Oh, Leonard,” he breathed, examining the inner inscription written in tiny calligraphy, ‘L & D’, “they’re gorgeous.”

“I thought that… if we both wore one, we would be carrying each other with us, even when we’re apart. Like the red thread from Chinese mythology, tying us together always. I nearly lost you, my darling, and I want to feel connected to you at every moment,” Leonard explained.

Daniel drew his hand over his eyes, but his shoulders gave a single tell-tale shake. “I’m sorry,” he whispered tremulously. “I just never thought I would be lucky enough to have a love like this.”

“I never dared to dream of it,” Leonard murmured, eyes shining. “Do you really like it? I know we may not be able to wear them openly around Grantchester or when we’re working, so perhaps we could wear them on chains, keep them close to our hearts.”

“I’ll wear it to my grave,” Daniel replied solemnly.

“May I?” Leonard asked, and Daniel nodded, letting the curate slide the band onto his ring finger.

He returned the gesture and intertwined their adorned fingers, both marvelling at the sight.

Daniel stood and pulled Leonard into a tight embrace. “Thank you,” he hummed in his lover’s ear. Leonard caught his lips in a chaste kiss, but his flushed smile faltered a little when, leaning back, his gaze settled on the still pink scar on the photographer’s temple.

Without a word, Daniel encircled an arm around his waist, warm and strong, anchoring him to the present. Leonard clung to him like a lifeline, hand tangled in his starched lemon shirt, until the black dog’s baying quietened. Tender lips caressed his cheek and he let their foreheads rest together, so close that their soft eyelashes tickled against each other, as butterfly wings flitting in courtship’s sacred dance. 

“My sweet Daniel,” Leonard gasped into the breeze, meeting his love in a fervent kiss, deep and true and eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely @incoherentpiffler for the Scrabble suggestion <3 Please check out her wonderful fics - https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentpiffler
> 
> The song Leonard sings, Tea for Two from the eponymous Doris Day film, is just so sweet and has such perfect cottage-core vibes for their relationship –   
> “Picture you upon my knee, just tea for two and two for tea,  
> Just me for you and you for me, alone!  
> Nobody near us, to see us or hear us…”
> 
> The rings I imagine are something like this: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn0.rubylane.com%2F_pod%2Fitem%2F2053511%2FB1100057%2FArt-Deco-Style-Hand-Engrave-Platinum-pic-1A-2048%253A10.10-224b916c-f.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rubylane.com%2Fitem%2F2053511-B1100057%2FArt-Deco-Style-Hand-Engrave-Platinum&tbnid=ZcC9XQHigNBYrM&vet=12ahUKEwiL2aiyzqzrAhVDnRoKHXpvCnEQMygZegUIARDVAg..i&docid=fFPfq9PdCWB4RM&w=1470&h=1470&q=art%20deco%20men%20leaf%20ring&hl=en&ved=2ahUKEwiL2aiyzqzrAhVDnRoKHXpvCnEQMygZegUIARDVAg
> 
> This was my longest fic and something different for me, but I am a sucker for a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed, much love xxx

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker than my usual subject matter, so I hope it's okay. Not sure how many chapters this will be, but probably 3 or so.


End file.
